Ciel's Secret
by Kawaii-Hime-Ceres
Summary: Ciel's got a secret. It's something big, life altering. Because of that he cannot bring himself to tell Sebastian. But he has to! The inability to tell his secret to his lover causes stress in their relationship. What happens when Sebastian is brought to the brink of his breaking point? Porn with a smidgen of plot. Pregnant Ciel x Sebastian. Enjoy! Please R&R.


**This one shot is a birthday gift to a best friend of mine named Emily. I have not seen this series in its entirety. I have only seen clips of what Emily thought was cute and awkward and funny... and well the ending to both seasons just because. This fan fic is just a smidge of a spoiler to the end of the second season. I'm sorry if the characters are a bit OOC. I did my best. This fan fic includes porn with a smidgen of plot and vague hints of male pregnancy. Enjoy! As always I love comments and feed back.**

* * *

Since his death, Ciel had seen many things and done twice as much. If anything, his death has been his freedom. However, none of that could have prepared him for his current predicament. He had repeatedly told himself it was impossible. Nevertheless, here he was filling out and lazing around.

It would not be long before Sebastian caught on- if he did not know already. Ciel was surprised that the other had not noticed the changes. After all, they had been gradually getting more obvious over the past couple of months.

Maybe Sebastian did know but was waiting for him to say something.

And, that is where the day started. He was lounging around in the garden. His mind consumed with what ifs. He had long since given up on figuring out how. The only how he had now was how this baby was going to make its grand entrance into this world.

At least in this day and time medicine was a bit better. He still did not know though if he would trust anyone to take a knife to any part of him.

Ciel sighed.

Sebastian had managed to find his young lover tucked away on a garden bench. He knew that the other had spent a good deal of his time here already this morning.

"Milord," Sebastian whispered as he knelt down in front of Ciel. "Is something troubling you?" He could no longer contain his curiosity. Demons were damn near indestructible yet here was his Ciel looking as if any moment he would crumple into a heap.

"As well as one could be."

Sebastian frowned but accepted the answer. "I brought tea."

Ciel glanced at the tea tray and sighed. At this moment, he wished it were real tea. Perhaps tea would ease his stomach. Out of routine only, he finally took it.

Sebastian smiled. "Anything in particular you want to do today?" His lover was especially good at hunting down the depraved. And, when not in the mood for the chase there was always some mystery he was trying to solve.

Ciel often thought it was Sebastian who kept them busy but it was the other way around.

Nevertheless, lately life was at a crawl and Sebastian was near itching to do something, anything.

"I just want to sit here," was Ciel's simple response.

"You say nothing is wrong bit your actions say otherwise." Sebastian sighed. He collected the teacup and stood up. "I'll be tiding up the home."

Ciel watched as Sebastian headed inside. Why was it so hard to admit the truth? He was well past the point of losing the baby. In addition, he was certain that his lover would be a good father.

Ciel slumped on the bench and looked up at the sky. He would wait until Sebastian came around at lunchtime to try again.

Sebastian glanced out the window and watched Ciel for a brief moment. He half hoped the other would call for him. However, when seconds became minutes he gave up and started to clean the house.

* * *

Lunch and dinner both came and went. Ciel had lost his nerve each time. He would just about have it out of his mouth, but it refused. So instead, he would leave it on the tip of tongue and clear his throat to cover it up.

Ciel had avoided going to bed as long as possible. If he stayed up any later, it would be sunrise. He did not want to go to bed for the simple fact Sebastian would undress him, and he was feeling particularly showy today. He had not even been able to button his trousers.

Refusing Sebastian was a lost cause and going to bed fully dressed would raise suspension. Even falling asleep in his chair was out of the question. Sebastian would just scoop him up, undress him, and tuck him in. His lover was considerate like that.

He sighed. Okay so maybe that option was not so bad. After all, he would not be thinking about what Sebastian might be thinking.

He had worked himself up into such a state of worry that he did not even realize he had fallen asleep.

* * *

Ciel woke with a start when he felt Sebastian cuddle closer to him.

The first thing he noticed was his lovers hand on his stomach. With difficulty, he swallowed the lump in his throat. He took a deep breath and told himself to calm down. It was perfectly normal for Sebastian to be holding him like this- after all, he did it often.

Yep, Sebastian knew absolutely nothing. Then his mind did a 180. What if

Sebastian did know! He felt a sick feeling wash over him.

"Morning," Sebastian mumbled. It did not take much to wake him up. He was a light sleeper, always ready to be at Ciel's beck and call.

"Morning," Ciel replied shortly. He was trying to conceal the insecurities from his voice.

"Are you bored with me already?" Sebastian said 'already' as if they had been doing this tango since yesterday when in fact they had been at this for a few decades now.

"Hardly."

Sebastian frowned. He wanted to believe his lover but here lately... "I suppose I should go and get morning tea ready."

Ciel frowned. He did not know what he expected out of his lover at this point. Nevertheless, whatever it was that he expected it was not this nonchalantness. "I suppose."

"I could always dress you first."

Ciel shook his head, "that won't be necessary. Matter of fact I'll dress myself today." He tried to keep his voice even as if nothing was a miss. However, now it was actually painfully obvious because Ciel never willing dressed himself.

"Okay," Sebastian did his best to keep the hurt out of his voice. He headed off towards the bathroom so that he could prepare for the day.

* * *

"Are we playing a game?" Sebastian inquired after watching his lover move around a good bit of their home and only sitting or stopping to stand when from the mid section down was covered.

Ciel's eyes went large for a brief second. For just a split second he thought

He thought he had been had. However, then Sebastian offered him the perfect cover- he just had to make up his mind what game it was they were playing. No game came to mind so he simply nodded. He would leave his lover to guess and go along with it.

Sebastian smiled. Usually the games they played were ones that involved thinking things through. Therefore, he wondered if this was one of those or just a simple fun game. "Hide and seek?" He rather hoped that was it, he could use some fun right about now. Despite the want to play a game, it puzzled him. If this was a game, why was Ciel only attempting to hide half himself?

"You know that if that's the game you aren't supposed to follow me around the house while I pick a hiding spot." Ciel was determined to find the best spot ever. Maybe then, he could have a few minutes of peace. Fat chance there, his lover would not let that happen.

"If I had know earlier-," Sebastian left it at that. It was at that moment he realized that Ciel just wanted to be left alone. And with that thought in mind he left the current room, straight faced, and headed elsewhere to clean. He would give Ciel a good half hour before trying to find him. This for him was a piece of cake. He just had that kind of knack. He was like a homing pigeon when it came to Ciel.

Ciel sighed relief and flopped onto the sofa. He felt a bit guilty because here lately he was pushing his lover away more and more and not intentionally.

If the elephant would just leave, the home things would be fine. However, that elephant called pregnancy would not go away until months down the road. If anything, the elephant would get bigger and then become a permanent part of the home. At that, time though Ciel just hoped that the elephant has not destroyed their delicate balance to pieces. This was entirely his fault. Why did he not have the balls to just come out and say it?

* * *

Sebastian sat contently in one of the chairs in the study. He had not thought about the time or Ciel since he had come in here. Whatever his love was going through it was obvious he wanted to do it alone. It hurt but he respected him. However, Sebastian was still curious as to why he was trying to cover himself from the waist down. He had his suspicions but he was just waiting for confirmation.

Ciel had spent a good part of the day by himself. Even though he enjoyed the solitude, he felt guilty. He knew he had hurt Sebastian because his love had not been to check up on him or brought him meals for purposes of show.

He worked his way towards the study. He knew that is where Sebastian hung out on his free time. His lover had told him there was always something to learn.

Sebastian looked up from his book when he heard Ciel enter the study. He noticed that he was holding a vase of flowers right above his waist. Silently asking a question, he raised a brow.

Ciel was sure that he looked dumb. He had grabbed the worst thing possible to cover oneself. If anything, it should have been a throw or blanket. "What are you reading?" He asked on hopes of starting up a simple conversation.

"I'll tell you what I'm reading if you'll tell me why you're trying to hide half of yourself." Sebastian was hoping that it was a hard on he was hiding. Make up sex was always amazing.

Ciel put on his most dumbfounded look.

So much for it being a hard on. He mentally sighed. He half wished he had not gotten his hopes up. "I know you can't button your slacks. That's nothing to be ashamed of. It happens to the best of us." Sebastian smiled. "You just get fitted for new ones."

Ciel rolled his eyes. If only it were that simple. At the rate, he was going he would need several fittings before this is all over with.

"So what are you reading?" He asked again. The conversation about his slacks while a nice distraction from the obvious was not one he wanted to have.

"This." Sebastian held up the book.

Of all books, Sebastian was reading about pregnancy and child rearing. Well if that was not a smack in the face. A point in the direction Ciel needed to be going.

So did Sebastian know? Alternatively, was it curiosity?

As much as Ciel wanted to know why Sebastian was reading that book, he was not going to touch the subject with a ten-foot pole.

"You're late," Ciel finally said after staring at the book for at least a good minute.

"Oh?" Sebastian wondered how he could be late when Ciel had made it perfectly clear he wanted to be left alone. Again, his mind drifted to thoughts of sex, the rougher the better. After all, his Lord had been a very naughty boy as of late. His memory was getting fuzzy on the last time they had sex.

"It's late and I'm tired." That for once was the truth. Having fallen asleep in the chair had not done him much good.

Sebastian was about to throw Ciel over his shoulder, bridal style and make a bee line to their room- However, the gears in his mind came to a screeching halt when he heard the 'I'm tired'. He frowned, "you dressed yourself this morning so undress yourself this evening. You are more than capable. Besides you haven't really wanted me to touch you much less look at you in over a week." He was unable to hold back the bite and the hurt from his voice back.

Those words felt like a smack to his face. Ciel frowned. He deserved them and he knew it but still they hurt. He sighed in defeat, "okay."

"I'm bound by contract to serve you. Therefore, if you truly wish it then I'll do it. Otherwise until you've settled your problem and come to terms with it don't disturb me." With that, Sebastian left the room. He had to because tears were collecting in the corners of his eyes.

Ciel dropped the vase as he reached out to grab Sebastian. He however was too late. He did not hear the retreating footsteps for the sound of the shattering vase. He supposed he best head to the closet and get a broom and dustpan to clean the mess up. Better sooner than later because it was apparent Sebastian was not going to do it.

Ciel had really done it this time and he knew it. The hole was so deep he was not sure if he would ever make it out. Nevertheless, he knew that things had to be fixed and soon before there was no way to repair the damage. Perhaps bedtime would be a good time.

* * *

Ciel found the room and bed empty. He went to sleep with it that way and awoke to the same. While making the bed he realized that Sebastian had never come to bed. He felt sick from the guilt. What was wrong with him? It was not like he was ashamed or unhappy.

He glanced down at his feet as he placed a hand in his stomach. He was not expecting to feel anything, but he did. Perhaps it was because of his heightened senses.

His eyes became wide. If he could feel even the slightest movement then- At a point of realization, his thought process stuttered. Sebastian had to know! With that knowledge, he felt childish. His actions as of late had been deplorable.

Now he just had to find Sebastian and make up. The former would not be easy. His lover had a knack for disappearing when he did not want to be found.

He left the room. Nothing was going to get done standing around all day. Routine and appearance be damned. The first place he was going to look was the study. However, he highly doubted Sebastian was even in the house.

And sadly, just as he had thought, the house was empty. Ciel felt he was left with little choice; he was going to have to summon him. This strangely was the last thing he wanted to do. He could already imagine Sebastian. He would have THAT look. That look of disappointment. He would just have to deal. After all this entire fiasco was his fault.

* * *

Ciel was about to summon Sebastian but something caught his eye. He turned and glanced out the window to get a better look. Just wonderful, his lover was covered in felines. When had he gotten there? Perhaps he had been buried under the pile of fluff and fur and he had not noticed him. If that was the case silly him for not knowing better. After all, Sebastian loved cats!

He sighed and made his way to the garden. He was not too fond of felines. Nevertheless, he dealt with them. He was actually a little jealous of the fluff balls. All Sebastian had to do was spot one and he dropped everything. It was in a way somewhat cute.

* * *

Ciel was thankful that the cats had kept his lover occupied. He really did not feel like starting the search all over again. To announce his presence cleared his throat.

Sebastian still cradling one of the cats looked up. He looked a tad bit on the annoyed side. However, at his moment you could compare that look to a grain of salt. He always looked annoyed when he had to stop playing with the cats.

Ciel could already feel the words catching in his throat. With that look, even if harmless, he really did not want to talk to him. He sat down on the bench and looked at his blackened nails.

When Ciel said nothing, Sebastian paid him no further attention. He went back to playing with the cats.

Ciel was about to say something when one of the cats jumped into his lap. He was just about to push the cat off when she started to rub against his stomach and make little noises. To announce her approval she started to knead Ciel's leg.

Heavens, did everyone know? He had not said a word to anyone. In addition, other than inadvertently pushing Sebastian away here lately to his knowledge he had not acted differently.

Sebastian smirked at his lovers disproving look. He did not attempt to remove the cat. "Cats are smart and clever creatures. It's why I like them so much." He sat beside Ciel.

"Curious as well and sometimes that doesn't bode well." Ciel mumbled as he scratched the cat behind the ears. It was in his lap and not letting him forget that fact.

Seeing, as Ciel was not going to come out and say it, he decided that he would try to push the conversation in the proper direction. "I know."

"Know what?" Ciel replied without second thought. He glanced over at Sebastian and got a certain look. "Oh that." Well he at least hoped that they were on the same page. It would be awkward if they were not. "How?"

"Come now. How different do you think we are?" He paused before adding, "Just because I was born a demon and you were created through trickery doesn't make us worlds apart. You've been around long enough to realize you're potential. Of course after this I'm wondering if I'm wrong." He looked away from his lover and up toward the sky.

Sebastian had a knack for making him feel an inch tall. However, he was not going to retort. He deserved whatever words were dished even if they hurt.

"So how many do you think will try and run off with the baby?" Ciel could hardly believe he had said the word aloud. Why was it suddenly so easy? At this point, it did not mater. What matter was that Sebastian knew.

"Just one. He's always been a little jealous of us." Sebastian smirked. He scooted closer to Ciel and put a hand on his knee.

Ciel smirked. It did not need saying.

* * *

Sebastian carefully picked up the cat and put it on the ground. For once, his primary focus was not on cute, little felines. He leaned in and whispered, "so tell me-,"

Even if Ciel had an idea, he was still curious. "Tell you what?" He asked nervously. He swallowed the quickly growing lump in his throat.

Sebastian licked the shell of Ciel's ear, "Don't you think you've been a very naughty boy here lately," you could hear the purr in his voice.

"Maybe a little," Ciel squeaked.

Sebastian nibbled from the ear lobe to the juncture where neck met shoulder. "Just a little?"

Ciel was about the equivalent of a puddle of goo at this moment. He drew in a shaky breath, "well, maybe a smidge more than a little."

"You're at least heading in the right direction," Sebastian chuckled. He pulled his lover into his lap. "Do you know what I do when I want something?"

That laugh sent chills down the length of Ciel. He felt like a childish schoolboy for getting this hard already over really nothing. This responsiveness is what got them in this predicament to begin with. "You take it," he whimpered. He settled himself into the others lap.

"I'm not going to let you run." With each word, Sebastian ripped a button from Ciel's shirt. He could retrieve and sow them back on later.

"In the garden?" He asked as if he cared. Really, he did not. Sebastian had his quirks and rarely was there a moment that he could avoid the ones involving public display.

"Yes," Sebastian said simply. He slid Ciel's shirt of his shoulders as their lips met.

Free from his shirt, Ciel wrapped his arms around his lover's neck and tangled his fingers in his hair. He would not ever tire of this. "You know you're way over dressed," he said breathlessly as he pulled away from the kiss.

Sebastian smirked, "indeed I am, but so are you."

"Let's remedy that then." Ciel scooted from his lover's lap. With a smirk, he quickly unzipped his pants. He let his trousers fall unceremoniously to his ankles before stepping out of them and kicking them off to the side. Now was not the time to be self-conscious of the couple of pounds he had put on. He could not begin to express how much better he felt now that the weight of the previous burden had been lifted. The huge elephant in the room had been crushing him!

Sebastian's eyes never left Ciel as his nimble fingers made quick work of the buttons on his shirt and pants. He kicked his pants off to only hell knew where and he really did not care at the point if they landed in a thorny rose bush. If it were not for the fact of his lover not being able to button his pants he would not have noticed the couple extra pounds.

Ciel splayed his hands on the other's chest before he pulled him into a standing position. He still thought that the other was extremely over dressed but he was feeling a bit on the impatient side now. "Rough me up," his eyes narrowed in a sultry fashion, "punish me."

Sebastian with use of his body pinned Ciel against the closest tree. He used one hands to keep the others hands above his head. "Suck," he growled as he shoved his fingers into his lover's mouth.

Ciel bit down on the fingers in his mouth before swirling his tongue around them. He then began to suck nosily on them. Extremely sloppy about it saliva dripped out of his mouth and down his chin.

Sebastian's breathing became uneven and his heart began to race. "Good boy." He pulled his fingers out.

Ciel panted heavily. He was worked up and he had not even done anything to himself. He was not given a lot of time to catch his breath as his lover had other plans. His mouth was suddenly no longer empty.

Sebastian moved the hand that had pinned Ciel's hands to his hair. He tangled his fingers in those darkened locks and tipped his head back. He kissed the other hard but left room for the other to battle for control.

Ciel could care less about control. He was already high on pleasure. It had been way to long. Despite that, he still eagerly explored his lover's mouth.

Sebastian pushed his spit-slicked fingers into Ciel. There was hardly anything loving in the way his stretched him. He had completely skipped past the part of adjusting and gone straight into finger fucking him.

Ciel's involuntarily pulled away from the kiss. If that kiss had been his lover's idea of a distraction, it failed. Well it worked for all of two seconds. Not that he cared. His body begged for move as he tried to push himself against those fingers.

That simple movement was all Sebastian needed. After withdrawing his fingers, he clawed against his ass before smacking it hard. "You are a little slut aren't you?"

Instead of giving an answer, he moaned. His actual response to the question was given when he dropped to his knees and started to suck his lover. He looked up into the others eyes.

Sebastian set the pace and forced the other to take all of him. "Just like that," he moaned and tangled his hands back into Ciel's hair. Moments later, he picked Ciel up and dropped him on the bench.

Ciel spread his legs wide.

Sebastian leaned over Ciel and bit down on his neck. It was in that moment that he filled his lover with his cock. His eyes glazed over as they turned a crimson hue.

For a split second, Ciel was not entirely sure which hurt worse. Nevertheless, he expressed his feelings as his blacked fingernails dug into his lover's clothed back. Despite the pain he was not about to let him slow down or all together stop. He wrapped his legs around the other's waist.

Not that Ciel could see it but Sebastian was smirking. The pace he set was frantic. The bench protested and groaned. Wood splitters dug their way into Sebastian's hands. He nibbled his way up the others neck.

With the way Ciel moaned, he could out do the best whore. He was extremely expressive. Despite the erratic pace, he found the rhythm to it and went with it.

The sounds Ciel was making was enough to drive him of the edge but he refused to let go just yet. He rolled the two of them into a different position. "Show me how much you want release." He managed to say in between pants.

It took all over five seconds for Ciel to comprehend and comply. He took Sebastian's cock in his hand and stroked it a couple of times before lining it up. His head rolled back as his lover's cock filled him once more.

Sebastian's grip tightened on the other's hips and he helped get the pace going again. If there was ever one thing to tickle his fantasies this was it. He absolutely loved when Ciel rode him. He adored his lover.

Ciel wrapped his arms around his lover's neck and leaned in. He kept up with the unsteady pace. "If hell has a God it's you," he moaned into the other's neck.

They started nibbling on each other's lips, jaw lines, necks, anything they could reach. Their hands pleasured the rest as they tweaked each other's nipples and clawed into perfect flesh leaving behind angry red claw marks.

Sebastian knowing how close they were rolled them once more. The position was awkward but only because the bench hardly held the two of them. He smacked his lover's ass.

Ceil moaned. Being on all fours on a bench was hardly comfortable. One leg danged over the side. The only good thing about this was that the bench had an iron handle. Knowing how Sebastian got, he would need it.

Sebastian stopped teasing and sheathed himself once more. He intertwined a set of his fingers with Ciel's. The other hand he used to stroke and play with the other's cock.

That was Ciel's undoing. Every muscle tightened as he went ridged for a moment. He howled like a bitch in heat as he came hard.

Ciel's orgasm drew Sebastian in. It was impossibly tight around his cock. After a couple more frantic thrusts into that heat, Sebastian was brought to completion. With a final thrust and he came hard.

Sebastian used the last of his strength to pull Ceil to the ground. Grass did not make an ideal place to rest but it would do. As his heart continued to steady and his breathing return to normal he spooned his lover.

Ciel cuddled up against Sebastian. The only thing he wished for at this moment was a blanket. The summer breeze was refreshingly cool as it blew through the garden.

They were content to lay there for a good long while. They intertwined their fingers once more and stared into one another's eyes. A silent 'I love you' was exchanged.

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
